


Exhausted

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Egg Laying, Fingering, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the scariest, most terrifying, most exhausting and exhilarating night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

They sat heavy in his gut, a constant weight and a constant reminder that they were indeed there. They made it hard to breathe if he laid down with his feet up, pushing up on all his other organs. So he spent most of his time in the tub, head on the edge with legs spread so there was as little pressure on the brood pouch as possible. He was far too scrawny for this, which he knew when this mess started. He always knew he was too small to carry a clutch, but he did it anyway.

His instincts spiked and he bit at everyone and anything. Snarling and sparking weakly. His psionics hadn’t fully recovered, taking a serious nosedive to help support the growth. Sollux stayed alone most days, trying so hard not to lose his mind. But he could feel them, almost individually, and he could _see_ them under his skin, pushing and distorting his stomach. Seven as far as he’d been able to count, a large clutch for a tiny troll, go figure. They were always there.

But his body had been telling him lately that they wouldn’t be soon. Which was a relief. But also… almost disappointing.

He hadn’t been able to unsheath his bulges in a while, but he could get his fingers in his nook well enough. The eggs pushed against the sheath too much and he couldn’t free them. But everytime he pushed two fingers in, he almost screamed. It was tight and hot and always slick. He could feel the thick membrane keeping the thin fork into his eggsac, and when he brushed the pad of a finger against his, that alone was usually enough to have him soaking his hand with an orgasm.

Part of him didn’t like this, it was uncomfortable and kind of made him feel sick and nauseous and heavy all the time. But it was only been a couple of weeks, which was a godsend. The other part of him was okay with this. The orgasms left him shaking pleasantly for ages, and he was doing something important. Furthering his race, as small as they were now. Hopefully the clutch would hold a few psionics. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel quite so alone.

There was one night though, when things were actually set into motion. It was the scariest, most terrifying, most exhausting and _exhilarating_ night of his life.

Sollux laid in the trap, one leg hooked up over the edge, his hand slowly rubbing over his distended gut, gravid and tired he stretched out in the warm water, forever thankful the rest of the trolls knew on instinct to leave him be. The humans weren’t as smart unfortunately, and Roxy had come to check on him only to be snarled at and told if she didn’t leave, he’d rip her head off her shoulders and shove it up her waste chute. She did what she was told.

He angled himself differently, the eggs shifted and made him hiss through his teeth. He lifted his hips a little, sliding two fingers up into his burning nook carefully. He moved them slowly, in different directions, stimulating his sensitive nerves. Sollux let his head fall back with a groan, eyelids fluttering as he drank it in.

“F-fuuuuck~” He moaned, a smile pulling at his lips.

With one hand he rubbed his stomach, the contents shifting slightly, lighting up more sparks of pleasure between his legs. He could feel the squirm of his bulges, unable to unsheath. It was a little painful, but he’d live. Everything shifted and moved just enough that it was amazing. Panting quietly, mouth slack. He swallowed hard as he reached in deep, running a finger over the membrane.

He keened long and low, arms shaking. White hot pleasure scoured through him, bringing the familiar prickle of tears to the edge of his eyes.

He brushed it again and it gave under his touch. And the pleasure was gone.

Pain shot coiled through him and he pulled his fingers out, finding something thicker and darker clinging to them than his own genetic material.

Blood.

Panic slammed into him and he held his stomach, blood pusher slamming like a caged bird against his chest cavity. It felt like it’d break his ribs if it pounded any harder. Sollux huffed and puffed, his airsacs refusing to fill right. He sat up slowly, pain shooting up his spine. He grabbed the edge of the ablution, dragging his claws against the porcelain.

The first clench made him cry out.

“F-fuck don’t- not now.” He panted, holding himself. He was going to shatter. He could feel himself cracking. He held one thigh when another contraction wracked him, taking his breath away.

Sollux choked on a sob, trying to get his pan in order so he could do this. He could do this. He knew this was going to be part of the process, and he could do it.

Another hard clench and everything shifted and he cried out again, screaming through gritted teeth. He so desperately wanted to reach inside himself and pull them out, be he knew better. These eggs weren’t small and if he had his hand in his nook as well, it’d only do damage instead of help. And of course his psionics were hardly any use to him. (The universe hated him, obviously.)

With shaking arms he held tight to the side of the trap, the other hand keeping his legs spread, trying to keep the pressure off. The fork was almost three inches into his nook and he could feel everything stretch as the first egg pushed through him. He gasped harshly, his whole body ached when his muscles locked up to contribute all his strength into pushing them out of his body.

His nook rippled as the first egg slid into it, more room now, but still so painfully large. While the first rest in his nook, the second was nearly halfway down. The pressure on his gut had already lessened, but it hurt so much. Hot tears streaked down his face and if he bit down any harder, he was going to end up breaking a tooth. Another harsh contraction and the first egg pressed against his folds, pushing out slowly. He reached, slowly easing it out, slick with mucus and… things he didn’t want think about. Another contraction and he nearly crushed it. He set it in the water gently, letting it slowly sink to the bottom, the water tinted yellow.

This continued for what felt like forever. On the third he heard people talking outside the door, but growled menacingly, and heard nothing after. He cracked his horns off the walls too many times, a splintering headache pounding through his skull. He was crying, but who the hell wouldn’t?!

Trying to force the fifth from his body, he was shaking and sobbing. It hurt so much. Sollux felt weak and sick, rubbing his hand along his stomach, trying to gently push the others closer, get them out of his body as fast as he could. He didn’t want to do this anymore. He had claw marks along his stomach where a clench of muscle had made him nearly rip himself open to relieve some of the pressure and pain. But as the fifth slid into his sore nook, his body nearly gave up, the next contraction weak.

He hissed through his teeth, desperate, “No. Fuck. Come on! Jutht a little more, _pleathe_!” Sollux begged.

He was exhausted but put all he had into the next contraction, all his air leaving him in a rush. He reached between his legs and slid the fifth free, running a thumb over his swollen and raw folds, whimpering quietly into the crook of his arm.

With a small desperate attempt, a warmth shot through him, pushing on the two remaining eggs weakly. His brood pouch was empty, and he was right in his counting, seven. With his own exhausting pushes, his claws digging into flesh, the sixth pushed against the edges of his nook, streaking fire through his muscles like all the others had before.

Sollux panted loudly, the water gone cold around him, hardly his main concern. He tried to push a finger in himself to maybe pull it free, but he can’t manage, the stretch way too tight. Instead the psionic did all he could manage, drooling down his chin, too tired to even cry anymore. But he kept telling himself, it was almost over. He was almost done. He could do this. He was so close.

With a push that made his heart ache six and seven slipped free, one right after the other, with a fizzle of psionics helping them along. He gasped, his body going slack. Residual clenches wracked his body, pushing excess fluids out to cloud the water, thick strings and slick lines running through the tub. Sollux sighed quietly, trying to get back function in his limbs.

He did it. He was done. He had a little uneven stack of seven little eggs that he’d made and carried and pushed out of his goddamn nook all on his own!

Looking them over a sense of satisfaction blanketed over him, heavy and soothing. It brought a smile to his face and he shifted, hissing as he closed his legs, his hips aching from being apart for so long with the stretch. Only oral for a while for him. He was gonna make his wonderful little partner eat him out every day for the next _month_ after this.

Hitting the tap he got to work rinsing the eggs off and laying them out on a towel on the floor of the hygiene block so he wouldn’t shift and damage them. He replaced the water and laid in it, hot enough to turn his skin a bright shade of gold, but soothing on everything else. Sollux leaned against the side of the tub, looking them over, too exhausted to keep his eyes open.  
  
He was done.


End file.
